Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal is equipped with a controlling method for providing a user with a more convenient and intuitive use method using various sensors. Particularly, as a touchscreen is equipped with both an input means and an output means simultaneously, it can remarkably enhance utilization/intuitiveness of a user's controlling method. Recently, regarding the input means of the touchscreen, a touch input having a prescribed spaced distance from the touchscreen (i.e., a proximity touch input) tends to be introduced as well as an input of a direct touch to the touchscreen.
In order to meet the above tendency, the demand for a more effective mobile terminal controlling method using a proximity tendency is increasingly rising.